A Dance to Remember Revised
by Techno Gurl
Summary: This is a one-part story. It is about a Valentine's Dance. It's L/E and has some M/G.


Disclaimer: Zoog Disney owns this show, and I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Rated: G  
  
Email: technogurl2010@yahoo.com  
  
Written by the Greatest 10 yr old Author: Techno Gurl  
  
A Dance to Remember Revised  
  
"Miranda wait up!" Lizzie said to Miranda with much excitement in her voice. "Did you hear about the valentines dance this Friday?" she asked her best friend.  
  
"No, but I'm sure its gonna be awesome." Miranda said, she suddenly became majorly happy. " So who are you planning to go with?" Lizzie asked awaiting her response. "Well don't tell anybody but . . . . but . . . . I'm thinking about going with Gordo!! ", she blurted out, then became extremely embarrassed. "ha ha ha!"' Lizzie started laughing nonstop. "Shut up!!" Miranda said in embarrassment as she slapped her on the arm. "So who's your goody goody?!" Miranda said becoming very curious. "Well I am proud to say that I am going with Ethan Craft!" Lizzie said in pride.  
  
*************  
  
Animated Lizzie: oops did I just say that in front of her (he he)  
  
*************  
  
"So what your going out with Ethan Craft?" Miranda said not believing her ears. "Did I hear jealousy in that voice?" Lizzie said teasingly as she smirked. "Yea Yea Yea you win but at least I have somebody." "Well I'll see ya tomorrow." Miranda said.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Lizzie said tired from her day at school. "Yea mom, the dorko said she's home! "Matt said. "Shut up dog breath or I'll pound you!" Lizzie said annoyed at her brother's stupid antics. "Hey mom I need to talk to you." She said.  
  
"Sure honey what is it?" her mother said awaiting Lizzie's reply. "Well this Friday the school is having a Valentines dance, and I was wandering if I could go?" "Well if you want to go, you can do anything that makes you happy honey." Her mother said.  
  
*************  
  
Animated Lizzie: YES Hook line and Sinker.  
  
**************  
  
"Mom 1 more hour until the dance and we still have to pick up Ethan!" Lizzie said stated in stone. Lizzie had the perfect date, the perfect outfit, and perfect timing (Hey it's Valentines anything can happen) and she wasn't going to let her mother ruin it. "All right honey I am hurrying!"  
  
(BEEP BEEP) Lizzie heard her mom honk the car horns and she knew that Ethan was coming out any second cause she was perfectly on time. 'Ethan Ethan Ethan' Her brain was screaming.  
  
"Yo what's up Lizzie?" Ethan said in a very suave voice that would make any girl melt.  
  
*************  
  
Animated Lizzie "I love the way he says Lizzie!"  
  
*************  
  
"So can't wait till the dance!" Lizzie said and was extremely nervous at this time. "Yea." Ethan said "It's gonna be a blast!" he said, his voice making Lizzie go weak at her Knees.  
  
"So you look really nice." She blurted out, then becoming quite embarrassed "Yea, you look really cute to Lizzie" Ethan said in that perfect voice that went with his perfect looks that would just make anyone love struck.  
  
*************  
  
Animated Lizzie: were there!  
  
*************  
  
Miranda and Gordo were both dancing gracefully to the music when Lizzie and Ethan got to the dance. As they were sitting at the table as Ethan stood up with his hand out and said "Lizzie would you do me the pleasure of having this dance?". "Of Course" Lizzie said as she took his hand. As they were walking on the dance floor they heard that the song was by N'Sync.  
  
Just then Ethan leaned over and wrapped his arms around Lizzie's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Ethan leaned into Lizzie's ear and his breath tickled her ear as he sung, "God must have spent a little more time on you." In a voice that would put Justin Timberlake to Shame.  
  
When they all were going to sit back down for a moment as Miranda went up to Lizzie "So I guess we both got our wish. "She said to her. "Yes we did."  
  
As they all finished dancing for the rest of the evening, the night finally became over and it was time for them to go. Lizzie released Ethan's neck as he released her waist. He leaned down and gave a short but sweet kiss on the lips. He held her hand and they went to wait for Lizzie's mom to pick them up, and to wait for her mom and dad to ask one thousand questions about the dance. 


End file.
